guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock
Guitar Hero III is the third game in the Guitar Hero series. It is the first game in the series to be developed by Neversoft, as previous Guitar Hero games were created by Harmonix before the series was handed over to Activision and Neversoft. Guitar Hero III is set for a release date of October 24, 2007 in the PAL region(s) and Octber 28, 2007 in North America. This games is also called "Guitar Poser III : i'm too fat and stupid to take the time the learn a real Guitar" Game History *April 9, 2007: The game is confirmed for Playstation 2, Playstation 3, Xbox 360, and the Wii, and a tentative release date of "Fall 2007" is established. *April 16, 2007: All versions of the game confirmed to have wireless controllers, and online multiplayer and downloadable content is also confirmed. *May 4, 2007: Metal news site The PRP announces the games first band, Queens of the Stone Age. *May 23, 2007: In an interview with Canadian radio station 102.1 The Edge, Velvet Revolver says that two of their songs from their upcoming album will be featured in the game. Also, Guitar Hero II is officially announced by Activision and RedOctane. The design of the guitar controller, a Gibson Les Paul for next gen systems, and the Kramer for Playstation 2 is stated, but not shown. Eleven songs for the game are announced. *May 30, 2007: IGN reveals the wireless Gibson Les Paul peripheral. *May 31, 2007: IGN reveals two more playable tracks. One of these is a newly-recorded version of "Cult of Personality" by Living Colour, as the master track could not be found. *July 5, 2007: Metal Injection shares new info that famous guitarist Slash will be a playable character in the game. He will be unlocked by beating him in a one-on-one boss competition. *July 9, 2007: Activision announces the full title for the game, Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock. A trailer for the game unveils two more songs slated to appear in the game. *July 25, 2007: Scorehero.com users report four more songs that are to appear. *August 16, 2007: The song "Talk Dirty To Me" by Poison is confirmed by GameSpot. *August 22, 2007: Several European tracks are confirmed. *August 23, 2007: It is announced that a demo of the game (featuring the songs "Evenflow", "Rock You Like a Hurricane", "Hit Me With Your Best Shot", "Lay Down" and "The Metal"), would ship with the new game Tony Hawk: Proving Ground for the Xbox 360, on October 9, 2007. Shortly afterwards, the demo will be released on the Xbox Live Marketplace. Another track song is also revealed by Activision. *September 6, 2007- Tom Morello, of Rage Against the Machine fame, is confirmed to be a boss character in the game. Another track is confirmed. *September 11, 2007- The game is announced for PC and Macintosh. Controllers All four systems feature wireless controllers. The next gen systems (PS3, Wii, and X360,) all have Gibson Les Paul controllers. The Playstation 2 version features a black Kramer Pacer. The Wii version is somewhat unique in that the Wiimote must be inserted into the guitar controller, and will utilize the Wiimote's miniature speaker and rumble feature. Characters Neversoft lead developer Alan Flores revealed that Guitar Hero III has a cast of thirteen characters. Characters returning from previous titles are Johnny Napalm, Judy Nails, Axel Steel, Izzy Sparks, Casey Lynch, Lars Ümlaüt, and Xavier Stone. Midori is an original playable character that can be selected; additionally, each system has two additional playable characters that can be unlocked: the Wii and PS2 versions include the characters of Metalhead and Elroy Budvis, while the 360 and PS3 versions include The God of Rock and The Grim Ripper. In addition, the player can unlock the three boss characters: Tom Morello, Slash, and Lou the Devil, once they have completed their respective boss battles in career mode. While Bret Michaels appears in the game and sings specific songs, he is not a playable character in the game. Michaels is only included in the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game. Achievements The achievements for the Xbox 360 version of the game have already been announced, and be viewed here Venues In addition to the four songs they revealed, Scorehero.com alos listed some of the new venues that were to appear in the game. They are: *"Backyard Bash" *"Mitch's Moose Lounge" *"Video Shoot" *"Ye Olde Royal Odeon" *"Shanker's Island" *"Desert Rock Tour" *"Kaiju Megadome" *"Lou's Inferno" Setlist For the setlist, please see this article External links *GH3 song sugestion site (project ended as of 12/31/06) *Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock on Wikipedia Category:Games *Neversoft, developer of the Guitar Hero III *Activision, publisher of Guitar Hero III *RedOctane, makers of the Guitar Hero periphals